Adventures in Bunnihood
by LoversByHaters
Summary: Narcissa no sabía que un comentario sin importancia cambiaría las vidas de Harry y Draco de manera tan drástica. Traducción autorizada por alaana fair. Slash.


Traducción autorizada por **alaana_fair**

**Resumen:** Narcissa no sabía que un comentario sin importancia cambiaría las vidas de Harry y Draco de manera tan drástica.

**Disclaimer:** La saga de Harry Potter y sus personajes son propiedad de J.K. Rowling, Bloomsbury Publishing, Scholastic Inc. y AOL/Time Warner Inc. La historia es propiedad de alaana_fair, yo sólo traduzco por mero entretenimiento.

* * *

**Adventures in Bunnihood**

* * *

**15 de abril de 2000. **

—En serio, Potter. ¡El niño tiene dos años! ¿Qué clase de idiota le regala una escoba a un niño de dos años?

—Oye, Sirius me dio una escoba cuando yo era pequeño.

—Sí, y Sirius Black fue un vivo ejemplo de madurez. Ciertamente, eso no es de ayuda para tu caso.

—No seas imbécil. Sólo estás molesto porque le gustó más la escoba que tu ridícula colección de animales mágicos.

—_No le _gustó más. Teddy ama los animales. Si te rebajaras para verlo más de una vez al mes, tal vez _sabrías _eso.

—Algunos de nosotros de verdad tenemos que _trabajar _para ganarnos la vida, Malfoy. A diferencia de ti.

—Oh, por supuesto. Sr. Auror Extraordinario. ¿Cómo podría olvidarlo? El MLE se desmoronaría si te tomaras una _maldita noche libre _para ver a tu ahijado, ¿verdad?

—Oh, por amor a Merlín…

Andrómeda agitó su varita para cerrar la puerta, amortiguando los gritos que se habían intensificado en la última media hora. —¿Crees que alguna vez aprenderán a llevarse bien? —preguntó, sirviéndose otra taza de té.

Narcissa frunció el ceño, mirando hacia la puerta. —Ojalá simplemente cogieran como conejos y acabaran con esto.

Andrómeda boqueó y miró a su hermana, se le escapó una ligera risita que no pudo ser contenida. —Cissa. Lenguaje.

Un rubor trepó por el delgado cuello de Narcissa, pero ésta alzó un poco más su barbilla. —Bueno, sabes que es verdad. Has visto la forma en la que se miran en la mesa durante nuestras cenas familiares mensuales. Es sólo que ambos son demasiado testarudos para admitirlo.

Andrómeda cabeceó. Era verdad. Cuando Draco no estaba mirando, parecía como si Harry quisiera devorar al pobre chico. Draco era un poco menos obvio, pero había visto las miradas disimuladas que lanzaba cuando Harry se veía envuelto en una conversación con alguien más. No negaba que había algo allí, pero nunca había conocido a dos hombres que fueran más obstinados.

Miró a Teddy, que estaba acostado en el piso viendo varias ovejas mágicas dando botes sobre una diminuta puerta de madera. Su nieto era afortunado de tenerlos a ambos. En lo único en lo que parecían concordar era en su amor por Teddy, pero ello solía manifestarse en una batalla sobre a quién le importaba más.

Narcissa se levantó y alisó su túnica color rosa. —Creo que me iré. Estoy segura de que Draco encontrará su camino a casa una vez que se canse.

Andrómeda también se levantó, abrazando a su hermana fuertemente. —Sí, yo debería meter a Teddy a la cama. Gracias por venir, Cissa.

Narcissa sonrió, y cientos de palabras no dichas pasaron entre ellas. De verdad era bueno volver a tener a su hermana en su vida.

* * *

Teddy yacía en la cama, mirando a los conejitos esponjosos que se perseguían uno al otro en un círculo sobre su cabeza. Todavía podía escuchar las voces de su primo y su padrino flotando en el salón. Abrazó su mantita contra su pecho y se preguntó qué había querido decir tía Cissa sobre los conejos. Mientras se quedaba dormido, imaginó toda la diversión que podría tener con primo Draco y tío Harry si estos fueran conejitos. Sonrió para sí. Los conejos eran sus animales favoritos.

* * *

**16 de abril de 2000.**

—No puedes tenerlos, Teddy. —Andrómeda observaba a los conejos corretear por el lugar, persiguiéndose mutuamente alrededor de las patas de los muebles. No sabía de dónde habían venido. Con Pascua a una semana de distancia, asumió que Teddy había transfigurado a sus animales de peluche en animales reales. No era la primera vez que pasaba. El chiquillo ya era un mago poderoso, aún si no estaba ni cerca de controlar su magia.

Teddy le miró con sus grandes ojos, su cabello volviéndose de un claro color castaño. —Tenerlos —dijo inflexiblemente.

—No, Teddy —respondió Andrómeda, sus brazos cruzados firmemente sobre su pecho—. Son animales salvajes, no mascotas. No quieren estar encerrados en tu habitación. Quieres que sean felices, ¿verdad?

Teddy puso cara larga. Se sentó en medio del piso de la sala de estar y cruzó las piernas. —Daco —llamó, y las orejas del conejito blanco se levantaron—. Daco, ven —volvió a llamar, y el conejito blanco dio brincos hacia él felizmente y saltó a su regazo—. Es Daco, abuela. Tenlo.

El segundo conejo salió de debajo del sofá y también saltó al regazo de Teddy. El niño siempre había tenido un don con los animales. Los amaba con cada fibra de su ser, pero de alguna manera, ellos siempre parecían amarlo más a él. —Hawy, bata —reprendió Teddy al conejito oscuro cuando este trató de empujar al blanco fuera de su regazo—. Se bueno —dijo firmemente, acercándolos uno al otro. Los ojos de los conejos se ensancharon, y de alguna manera parecieron horrorizados. Teddy sonrió y Andrómeda sintió su resolución flaqueando.

—Bien. Puedes tenerlos hasta después de Pascua, pero luego deben volver a donde sea que hayan estado antes. ¿Tenemos un acuerdo?

Los ojos de Teddy se iluminaron, su sonrisa derritiendo el corazón de Andrómeda. Tenía la sonrisa de su madre. —¡Gacias, nana! —dijo mientras acurrucaba a los conejitos.

* * *

**17 de abril de 2000.**

—No, Daco. Esa es la zahoria de Hawy. Tú tienes la tuia. —Teddy empujó la zanahoria fresca enfrente del hocico de Draco, pero Draco sólo volteó la cabeza y miró la zanahoria que Harry estaba comiendo. Harry mordisqueaba, lanzando miradas en la dirección de Draco, antes de finalmente empujar la zanahoria hacia el conejito blanco. Las orejas de Draco se levantaron, y le dio un mordisco vacilante. Teddy cabeceó y le dio un mordisco a la zanahoria sin comer, orgulloso de que sus conejitos finalmente hubieran aprendido a compartir.

* * *

**18 de abril de 2000.**

Teddy se frotó sus ojos somnolientos. La habitación todavía estaba oscura, lo que significaba que nana aún no estaba despierta. Echó un vistazo alrededor, preguntándose qué le había despertado. Había un ruido proveniente del otro lado de la habitación, donde estaban durmiendo sus conejitos. Se bajó de la cama y caminó hacia allí, mirando detenidamente hacia la jaula. El conejito oscuro estaba sacudiéndose en su sueño, su pata trasera golpeteando erráticamente.

—¿Hawy? —susurró Teddy, tratando de no despertar al conejito blanco—. Etá bien, Hawy. Sólo es un mal suenio. Yo los tenwo todo el tiemo.

No debió haber sido lo suficientemente silencioso, porque Draco se movió desde el otro lado de la jaula, sus ojos brillantes en la oscuridad. Teddy estaba por disculparse por despertarle, cuando éste se desovilló y se movió hacia Harry con pequeños saltitos sigilosos. Acarició a Harry con su hocico y el golpeteo errático se detuvo. Los ojos de Harry se abrieron lentamente y se posaron en el conejo blanco junto a él. Draco le volvió a acariciar una vez más antes de acurrucarse a su lado y cerrar los ojos. Teddy sonrió, agradecido con su primo por ahuyentar los malos sueños de Harry.

* * *

**19 de abril de 2000. **

Narcissa caminaba de un lado a otro frente a la chimenea, agitando sus manos. —No sé a dónde podría haber ido, Andy. Pansy no lo ha visto. Blaise tampoco. Incluso llamé a Harry por Flu. Ronald dijo que Harry tampoco había estado en casa desde la fiesta de Teddy. Había asumido que Harry estaba pasando algunos días aquí. Andy…—Narcissa se volteó para mirarla, profundas líneas de preocupación estropeando su bonita cara—…han estado perdidos por días. ¿Qué vamos a hacer?

—Los Aurores han sido avisados, Cissa. Es sólo cuestión de tiempo hasta que aparezcan. Donde sea que estén, es probable que estén juntos…

—¿Y se supone que eso debe hacerme sentir mejor? Andy, sabes cómo son. ¡Probablemente ya se hechizaron uno al otro hasta Australia!

No era como si Narcissa fuera demasiado dramática, pero cuando de su hijo se trataba, la lógica parecía escapársele.

—Tía Cissa. —Teddy tiró de la mano de Narcissa, sus ojos arrugados de una manera inusualmente confundida—. No te peocupes, tía Cissa. Daco y Hawy etán seguwos. Nadie puede latimarlos.

Narcissa se arrodilló y envolvió sus brazos alrededor de Teddy, abrazándole con más fuerza de lo normal. —Gracias, Teddy. Por supuesto, tienes razón. Estarán bien. Donde sea que estén.

Teddy miró a Andrómeda, su carita parecía aún más confundida. —Pewo nana…

—Teddy, cariño, sé que estás tratando de ayudar, pero por favor, ve a jugar con tus conejitos mientras tía Cissa y yo resolvemos esto, ¿sí?

Teddy se encogió de hombros y caminó torpemente hacia su habitación, sacudiendo la cabeza.

* * *

Teddy le sonrió a los dos conejitos acurrucados en su jaula durmiendo. Iba a extrañarlos, pero no quería que tía Cissa estuviera triste. Abrió la jaula y primero empujó suavemente al conejito oscuro. Éste abrió los ojos, acercándose de inmediato al conejito blanco de manera protectora.

—Etá bien, Hawy —susurró Teddy—. No le hawé danio.

Teddy alargó su brazo hacia la jaula y levantó a Harry en sus brazos. Draco emitió un gruñido bajo que Teddy nunca había escuchado de un conejito antes. Teddy rió. —Tamoco le hawé danio a él, Daco. No te peocupes. —Puso a Harry en el piso antes de volver a alargar los brazos para alzar a Draco—. Vamos, conewo tonto, dédate tanwilo. —Draco se bajó de los brazos de Terry y fue inmediatamente al lado de Harry. Teddy cabeceó. Tía Cissa debía haber tenido razón. Lo que fuera que significara _coger como conejos_, primo Draco y tío Harry debían haberlo hecho, porque habían estado inseparables por los dos últimos días.

—¿Etán litos? —le preguntó a los conejos. Estos se miraron mutuamente, y Teddy pudo haber jurado que sonrieron. Harry levantó su pequeño hocico y le dio un beso a Draco. Las orejas de Draco se levantaron y Teddy se echó a reír cuando el pelaje del animal pareció enrojecer por un minuto. Teddy pensaba que debía haber sido un truco de la luz de la ventana, porque no creía que los conejos se pudieran sonrojar.

Teddy cerró los ojos y deseó con mucho ahínco que su primo y su padrino volvieran a la normalidad. Cuando abrió los ojos, los conejitos ya no estaban, y en su lugar estaban Harry y Draco, sonriéndose el uno al otro como hacían cuando habían bebido mucho vino de nana con la cena.

—No se enowen —dijo Teddy rápidamente, cuando ambos hombres posaron sus ojos en él.

Para su sorpresa, ambos rieron.

—Creo que necesitamos conseguirte una varita, jovencito —dijo Draco, todavía con una media sonrisa.

—¿Crees que tiene la edad suficiente? —preguntó Harry, sus ojos de nuevo en Draco.

—Es obvio que es un mago poderoso, Potter. Mientras más pronto aprenda a controlarlo…

—Pero, ¿es _seguro_? Podría…

—Potter —interrumpió Draco.

—No. En serio, Draco. Y si…

Teddy soltó unas risitas cuando Draco se inclinó hacia adelante y besó a Harry en silencio. Teddy siempre había pensado que su primo era brillante, y se preguntó por qué nunca había pensado en hacer eso antes.

* * *

**FIN**

* * *

Disculpen mi desastre con el habla de Teddy, soy un asco en todo lo referente a los niños, so...

Gracias por leer y comentar :)


End file.
